Suspicions of a Shy Girl
by SimonxJeanette
Summary: Jeanette Miller was many things her fans knew her to be: quiet as a mouse, shy, and definitely not out-spoken. But the one thing she was never meant to be, and it even surprised herself, was the sudden feeling of jealousy.


**Writing Challenge.**  
**Character(s):** Simon & Jeanette  
**Object:** Cell Phone  
**Theme:** Jealousy

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes are teenagers in this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Bagdasarian Productions.**

* * *

**Suspicions of a Shy Girl  
**

Jeanette Miller was many things her fans knew her to be: quiet as a mouse, shy, and definitely not out-spoken. But the one thing she was never meant to be, and it even surprised herself, was the sudden feeling of jealousy.

"Simon, who are you talking to?" Jeanette asked as she leaned toward him from his side to see his phone. Simon quickly moved his phone out of her view so she couldn't see the screen and continued to text away on it. "It's no one, Jeanette. Just give me a second, okay?"

Jeanette looked down at the bed-spread. Her and Simon had been in his room for ten minutes, and he had been talking to someone on his phone for half that time, taking breaks every now and then to continue their early-morning study-session before school.

"Okay, now let's get back to studying, shall we?" Simon turned the page in their Chemistry book and looked up at her from his black-rimmed glasses. Jeanette forced a small smile. "Sure."

As they continued studying, Jeanette couldn't focus._ What if Simon's cheating on me? What if he's not cheating on me, and I'm just being silly?_

"Jeanette?"

Jeanette snapped her head towards Simon. "Yes?"

"I asked you a question, Jeanette." Jeanette sat confused for a moment. "Um... what was it? I don't remember."

Simon chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's seven-thirty now, so we need to get to school." He closed and picked up their Chemistry book, stuffed it into his backpack, and grabbed Jeanette's hand.

Jeanette let Simon lead her out of the room, but she couldn't help but think to herself about what had happened. _He's never done this before, but Simon's a good guy. He wouldn't cheat on me...  
_

They made their way to Simon's car and got inside. He opened her door for her, like a gentleman, and closed it once she was inside.

"Simon?" Jeanette looked at Simon from the passenger's seat, carefully deciding on how she was going to bring up the incident with his phone. "Why will you not tell me who you were talking to?"

Simon sighed and started the vehicle. "It was Brittany, Jean. Don't worry about it."

Jeanette tapped her fingers on her knee, not out of frustration, but from a sudden gnawing of curiosity. Why would he be taking to Brittany so secretively? And early in the day, too? As they drove to school, Jeanette leaned back in her seat, watching the blurry shapes go by.

******O-O-O-O-O**

Once they got to school, the first bell rang. "You go on ahead, Simon. I can walk by myself today, and I don't want you to be late." Simon gratefully kissed her cheek before walking in the other direction. Jeanette grabbed her English book from her own locker and made her way to class.

She sat down next to Eleanor, who was the only person she knew in that class. Jeanette quickly took out a pen and paper and starting writing. She slid the paper over to her sister.

_ I need some advice. _

Eleanor glanced over at Jeanette then starting writing down her reply.

_What is it? _

Jeanette let out a sigh and began scribbling away. Her writing was messy compared to Eleanor's neat, swirly letters.

_It's Simon. He's been acting really strange lately. _

Eleanore took the paper and rolled her eyes.

_Tell me more? _

Jeanette almost broke the tip of her pencil as she scribbled away furiously.

_This morning, he kept texting someone. When I asked who it was, he told me it was Brittany. When I tried to see the message, he moved the phone out of my view. But he's been acting extra sweet to me, too. He's been doing this for a while, and I keep thinking he's cheating on me with her. _

Eleanor quickly wrote down her response.

_I don't think Brittany would do something like that, Jean. She's your sister! _

Jeanette took back the paper and sighed. Maybe Eleanor was right. Brittany wouldn't do something like that to her own sister, would she?

_I know, Ellie. But he's been texting her even when he's spending time with me. And why else would he not want me to see the messages? _

Before Jeanette could slide the paper back over to her sister, a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Jeanette Miller!" The girls looked up wide-eyed. Mrs. Thomas was looking down at them from her circular glasses with a piercing frown on her face. Everyone who has ever had Mrs. Thomas knew that if you disobeyed any rule in her class, no matter how simple, you would be punished. "Are you passing notes in my class?"

Eleanor sighed and Jeanette's face went red as a cherry.

"After school, Jeanette, I want to see you back in my class. You'll be serving out your punishment here, cleaning."

******O-O-O-O-O**

Jeanette swapped her other books for her Chemistry one. Being the last class of the day, she was looking forward to Chemistry, and it was the only class she had with Simon.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and someone kissed her cheek. She turned around to come face-to-face with Simon.

"Let me walk you to class?"

She laughed and smiled. "We both go to that class, Si."

"Which is a perfect excuse for why I should walk with you." Simon grinned and removed his arms from her waist so he could hold her hand instead.

They made their way to class, and Jeanette still couldn't stop thinking about Simon. Who would he be talking to that he wouldn't want her to know about? And why?

Instead of sitting in the front, like he normally would, Simon lead Jeanette to a desk in the back of the class. They took a seat next to each other, and as class began, Jeanette could see that Simon had his phone out text messaging someone from under the table.

"Simon!" She whispered. "Stop that before you get in trouble!"

"It's fine, Jeanette." He whispered back. He smiled over at her and kept typing his message on his phone.

The teacher, Mrs. Angela, cleared her throat. "Mrs. Miller, are you talking during my class?"

Simon, quickly but secretively, moved his phone under his thigh to hide it from Mrs. Angela.

"N-no, Ma'am." Jeanette stuttered. That makes two times she had been caught by a teacher in one day. _  
_

Jeanette sighed and put her face in her hands. _Could my day get any worse?  
_

Throughout the rest of the class, Jeanette could faintly hear Simon's phone vibrate every few minutes. She watched as he would pause halfway between taking notes to replying the message, before going back to paying attention.

******O-O-O-O-O**

Jeanette stumbled inside the house, soaked from head to toe. She didn't know it was going to rain, and she had no umbrella to keep the water off of her while she walked back home.

What little make-up she wore was now gone, and the eyeliner had marked lines down her cheeks.

Eleanor saw her from the living room, and she quickly grabbed a small fleece blanket to put over Jeanette's shoulders. "Jean, what happened to you?"

"Rain." She fussed. "Rain happened to me."

Jeanette stomped to her room and closed the door. Now that the girls were older as teenagers, Mrs. Miller let them have separate bedrooms.

She threw the small blanket on the floor and took off her jacket, socks, and shoes. Before she could shed anymore clothes, someone cleared their throat from the other side of her room. Jeanette spun around to find Simon sitting on her bed, red-faced.

"Simon!" Jeanette blushed deeply. "What are you doing here?"

He patted a spot next to him on the bed. Jeanette took the offer and sat down, leaving a few inches between them.

"I came here to see you." Simon said, then laughed. "I talked to Eleanor after school..."

Jeanette blushed again, automatically knowing what he meant. "You did?"

"Um, yeah..." Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "She kind of pinned me to a locker and threatened me."

Jeanette laughed, trying to imagine her shorter sister threatening someone as tall as Simon.

"She also told me what you said in that note." Jeanette looked away from Simon. She didn't plan on Eleanor saying something to him about their conversation.

Reaching into his pocket, Simon pulled out a small velvet box. Under the light, the velvet shone a bright red– as red as Jeanette's face was now flushing.

"It's not what you're thinking, Jean." Simon said, laughing earnestly at her expression. He started to hand it to her, and for a moment, Jeanette was unsure and had the urge to push it away.

Simon pressed the box into Jeanette's hand, nudging her side with his elbow. "Just open it, please?"

Jeanette took the small box and lifted the lid. Just as she expected, it was a ring, and engraved on the inside in curved letters was the initials: _S&J_.

Jeanette's heart skipped a beat. "A-an engagement ring?"

"Nope." Simon replied, but the look in his eyes made it sound even better. "It's a promise ring."

"Simon, you didn't have to get me this." Jeanette met his gaze. Little tears were forming in her eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

He kissed her softly on the nose. "I know, but I wanted to."

As happy as Jeanette was for her gift, she still didn't understand why Simon acted the way he did. "But what about-"

"Brittany? She helped me choose this for you." He smiled down at her. "I didn't want you to know about this, but I didn't mean to hurt you by being so secretive. I was going to give this to you next weekend for our two-year anniversary, but..."

His voice paused midway as Jeanette leaned in to kiss his cheek with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Simon. I'm sorry I even thought badly of you." Jeanette hugged Simon and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead in return. "It's alright, Jeanette."

"Now go clean up and change into some dry clothes!" He chuckled. "When you're ready, I'll take you out somewhere."

Jeanette Miller was many things her fans knew her to be: quiet as a mouse, shy, and the perfect match for Simon Seville.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now just take a few seconds to review! Every opinion matters, and I love to hear them. :)****  
**

**If you want a Writing Challenge like the one I just did, tell me in the review and I'll message you one!**

**:D**


End file.
